


Floor 17

by Toonfreak



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Gen, Hotel, Hotels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 08:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11755569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toonfreak/pseuds/Toonfreak
Summary: There is a hotel...a hotel run by Ms. Diamond that must stay...perfect.....Human AU





	Floor 17

The hotel had to be spotless. The hotel had to be perfect. The hotel had no room for shenanigans.

Their manager was Yellow...Yellow Diamond. An odd name for sure, but a prestige woman none-or-less. She mostly stayed hidden at the very top of the tower. Rumor said she had a lovely office and a penthouse sweet up there, as well as a miraculous view of the city. Of course, barely anyone ever saw her. The manager of the hotel would only descend the elevator if absolutely necessary. Her assistants and maids would take care of paperwork, shopping, and cleaning duties respectively.

\----------------

On the opposite side of the spectrum, were the valet parking personnel. They would always stand at attention, barely moving a muscle. They waited patiently in the sweltering heat of the summer for some car- ANY car to approach. While most had a tendency to stand in the parking garage, the extra shade did not provide much relief from the humidity. The group sweated heavily, and there were reports of the workers dropping from heat stroke.  
Pearl was one of them.  
She hated this job- waiting on hand and foot for the drivers to simply show up and expect her to open the door for them. Many of the people she assisted were cheap, smug, or just horrendous. She was forced to work the maximum effort for the lowest wage. Family cars were always a disgusting mess when she parked them. The wealthiest folks (which was most of their clientele) would pay the least. They would always fold a measly $2 over in a way that made it look like she had received $4....only to be disappointed upon opening the tip. People often complained about having to pay the valet anything at all- which just irked Pearl further.

\----------------

There were other workers of the hotel too. The receptionists often had a heated temper. Ms. Diamond had hired people like this on purpose in order to be on the defense. Guests wanted the most for their buck, and aggressive receptionists had an uncanny way of saving her money through arguing with the hotel's clientele.

Ruby (who some called "Firecracker") was in charge of the reception area. She could be incredibly aggressive, but also had little tolerance for people that had a lack of empathy.

\----------------

The maids were a rowdy bunch, but always got the rooms cleaned in an orderly fashion. They would joke with each other, and pass the time away by having contests while cleaning!

Who could find the biggest hairball in the drain?  
Which room would leave the largest tip?  
Who could organize the children's discarded plushies in the most adorable manor?

These stupid contests kept their spirits up, and made an (otherwise unpleasant) job bearable.  
Amy was one of these.  
She would secretly eat the complimentary pillow chocolates when no one was looking- to the dismay of her coworkers.

\----------------

Of course, there were others throughout the building as well. An aggressive woman named Holly was the direct secretary to Ms. Diamond. She had no patience for tomfoolery, and seemed to have an uncanny ability of hating anything joyful or pleasant.

There were the technicians- completely in charge of fixing stuff when the power went screwy....and the people in charge of the pool- both maintaining it, and serving as lifeguards.

Yes. The hotel had to be perfect. Everything must run smoothly at all times...

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure If I will continue with this or not. It was a dumb thought I had while staying at the Westin Bonaventure on vacation. The entire idea was created from the fact that they had a "Yellow Diamond" branch of the hotel...and you were forced to pay for valet parking...
> 
> XD
> 
> I even took a picture of the Yellow Diamond sign (it's on my Tumblr: askthetoonfreak if you want to see it)...which happened to be on level 17! (Hence the name).
> 
> I don't really write human AU's...soooo...apologies if I didn't do it correctly.....


End file.
